


Bound

by t4l3r



Series: Mine, Mate [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, F/M, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Voldemort is on the rise. A prophecy is announced. Will they survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up right after Playtime. A plot driven addition to my Mine, Mate series. While reading previous stories is not necessary, there are some minor details that references those one shots.

There was an angry pecking and hooting coming from the window. Remus woke up to look at the clock, it was just past three in the morning.  _Who's sending us an Owl so damn early? Didn't we just fall asleep?_  The werewolf woke up enough to realize why anyone was sending them a message in this early hour and jumped out of bed to let the owl in. The Great Horned Owl pecked hard on his head and bit a finger hard enough to draw blood before flying out in a huff.

Ripping the letter open, Remus saw James' hurried writing:

 

_**"Lily Baby HELP"** _

 

Remus couldn't help but smile when he looked down at his still sleeping husband. They were about to be Godfathers. When their friends found out they were expecting, James had burst into their home telling Sirius he was going be a Godfather. Lily followed and explained they would both carry the title but James and Sirius' excitement were too much that they just sat back and watched the scene unfold.

Remus gently pulled the bed cover off Sirius and stroked the sleeping man's hair. Then he saw the dark bruises and bite marks of varying sizes on the man's neck, shoulders and hips. He didn't even remember leaving half of those. He took his wand and gently healed the bruises that would be visible with a shirt on. He wanted to heal all of them but knew Sirius liked seeing himself marked. Next, the cuffs around the sleeping man's wrists and ankles were gently removed. Then he carefully moved the sleeping man to pull out the butt plug. Sirius began to sense what was happening and started to become agitated. Remus soothingly stroked his hair again before leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"Sirius, wake up, love. You have to get up now."

Sirius groaned, raising his head to look out the window, and whined "It's still dark out." Then he collapsed back down to sleep while trying to pull the comforter over him.

"Lily's in labor. James wants us there."

It took several more moments before the words sank into the half asleep man. When it registered, Sirius was bolting out of bed screaming.  _You'd think he was in James' place._  Remus thought with a chuckled before he began casting sanitizing spells everything they used the night before. Sirius had quickly thrown on some clothes during this time and took over putting everything away, allowing Remus to dress. Then they were running down to the fireplace, only stopping so Sirius could pack some of the cookies he baked the day before into a large bowl.

When they arrived in the Maternity waiting room, they quickly spotted James sitting between his father and father-in-law towards the back corner. They were the only group in the large waiting room at the moment. A Healer was in front of James, tending to his wounds. The soon father-to-be looked and smelled like he was thrown into a fire. Before Sirius or Remus could ask, they heard Lily yelling.

"Mom, give it back! I'll send the damn bastard back to Lucifer, then I'll Apparate this fucken parasite out!"

"Well, that answers that question," Remus said.

"Who's Lucifer?" Sirius asked at the same time. He then pushed the bowl in front of a shell-shocked James and asked, "Cookies?"

After Fleamont shook his head, Harold took the bowl and began to nervously nibbling on one, asking where they were bought. He nodded in approval when Sirius said he had baked them. Soon, Euphemia came up behind Sirius and Remus. She glared at their disheveled state and cast a cleaning charm on them before telling Harold Lily was asking for him. He nervously bolted up and ran into the delivery room with the cookies.

"Now, you boys might as well get yourselves comfortable. This could take another few hours."

"Hours?" James finally spoke up, looking like he was about to vomit. "HOURS?"

"Mr. Potter, stay still!" The mediwitch cast a few more spells. James started to return to his normal, although now a very paled color as opposed to his charred state. "Don't worry. We're well trained in handling women in labor and their unfortunate husbands. You're fine and you will survive the day. Now, fatherhood, that's another story." The Healer smiled and walked away.

The group spent the next few hours catching up. Peter finally arrived just past seven in the morning. By then, Sirius and Remus had curled up against each other and drifted off to sleep. James was pacing back and forth, muttering "I'm about to be a father." His parents slipped away to get everyone breakfast. When they came back, Peter poked his sleeping friends awake. They were about to eat (except James who was still nervously pacing and had declined) when a Midwife came out. She didn't get a chance to say a word when Lily was screaming for James. When hearing this, James let out a high pitched squeal and followed her back into the delivery room. About a half hour later, the Evans came out.

"You can go in. They just finished cleaning him up." Beverly told the Potters as she led her husband into a chair. "Hello, boys."

The three "Hello, Mrs. Evans," were drowned out by Harold bursting into tears. He had cried out a weepy "I'm a grandfather!" before Beverly drew him in for a tight hug, her eyes tearing up as well. Fleamont gave Harold a squeeze on the shoulder before following Euphemia into Lily's room. Twenty minutes later, they both came back out, smiling. Nearly an hour passed when James quietly walked out. He was carrying a small bundled blanket with a puff of black hair sticking out one end. Everyone crowded around to take a peek.

"Lily's finally asleep. I wanted you to meet Harry James Potter. Harry, these are your Godfathers Padfoot and Moony. And here's your Uncle Wormtail."

"Wow, how did you bring your baby photos to life?" Sirius whispered loudly.

There was a small round of laughter. Harry cooed and looked around at the smiling faces surrounding him.

"He has Lily's eyes," Peter squeaked.

"Yeah, too bad he doesn't have her hair. OW!" Sirius scoffed at his husband, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, Padfoot. Want to hold him?"

Sirius had no time to protest as the baby was gently transferred to his arms. In the process, one of the small arms had came loose. Harry gurgled as his arm jolted up. Soon, Harry had a firm grip on a wad of long hair and fell asleep like this. Tearing up, Sirius looked up to Remus, who was beginning to look weepy himself.

"Remus, look!"

Remus leaned in for a soft kiss. One of his hands came up to help cradle the baby while the other came up to caress the back of Sirius' head. The couple were interrupted by a sudden flash and click, which cause Harry to wake up and cry. He was quickly returned to his father, who began gently rocking him. James started singing to the baby while walking back to Lily with a bounce in his step.

"Who would have thought? James singing," Remus said amazed.

"Fatherhood will do that to you."

"Speaking of fatherhood," All eyes were suddenly glued on Remus and Sirius.

"Moony," Sirius pressed himself against Remus, scared. "I don't like how they're looking at us." They both began walking backwards out of the waiting room.

"Come now, parenthood isn't so bad."

"It looks good on you two. Just wait until the photo's printed!"

"Yeah, you looked cute with the baby."

"RUN!" Remus took Sirius' hand and they both bolted out of the hospital. There was a light laughter following them.

* * *

The couple spent the first few hours after returning home cleaning and other basic chores between their meals and bathroom breaks. Both had done all this naked as the first chore was laundry and it was easier to get the clothes out of the way first. They found their way to the couch after lunch, thanking Magic for making their lives a little easier. When Remus laid down, Sirius moved to lay on top of him. They both squirmed a bit until finding a comfortable position. Sirius had moved down to press his ear over Remus' heart while his arms were curled up under the broad shoulders. Remus threw the blanket they kept on the back of the couch around them. Then he slipped his arms under the blanket to hold Sirius, one hand tracing patterns on the man's back while the other played with the long hair.

"Master?" Sirius' voice was hesitant when he finally spoke.

"Is this about the father comments?" Sirius nodded, leaning into the kiss placed on his temple. "Don't worry. I'm not ready to be one either. I can definitely imagine us becoming parents to one or two kids of our own. That's only in another few years when we're both ready, though."

"But," Sirius leaned up to look into his husband's eyes. "We're both men. Neither one of us can actually have a baby."

"So we'll adopt. Or have someone else carry for us. Lily says the Muggles can do that now and the Wizarding medical department's looking into doing the same type of thing."

"What? You mean one of us have sex with a woman?" Sirius' face twisted in an odd expression. "Master, you don't like anyone else sexually and you get jealous every time I need a physical!"

Remus chuckled at this. "No, I mean one or both of us making a deposit of sorts inside a cup and giving it over to the Healers. They can then impregnate a woman and she could have the baby for us. There was an article in one of the medical magazines Lily showed me." There was another chuckle when Sirius gawked at the idea. "It was when you were helping James with the nursery last month. Don't worry, I told her we weren't there yet. I think she just got carried away with the idea of having a cousin for Harry close enough in age to have play dates and go to school with. Especially after her sister..." No other explanation was needed.

Sirius laid back down to their previous position. He couldn't help but smile when fingers started to trace patterns on his back. He shifted and started tracing the same patterns on Remus' chest. It soon became a game of tracing little love notes to each other before they drifted off. The sun had just started to set when they both woke up from their nap. They spent a few moments enjoying each other's heat before nature called. Neither wanted to cook and wanted to stretch their legs so they got dressed to get enough Chinese take away to last them until the next afternoon. They also decided to buy some easy and quick prep meals on the way back, just in case. It wasn't until a little after ten when they were naked and cuddling in bed.

Sirius assumed they were going straight to sleep when he was rolled onto his back. His arms were then pushed up and held above his head by the wrists before being attacked by Remus' hungry lips. Sirius couldn't help but moan into the kiss and lift his head up for more. He heard himself whimper when Remus started to rub their groins together. His wrists were squeezed and knew to stay still when Remus finally pulled away.

Sitting back on Sirius' thighs, Remus leaned over to take out two cuffs from the nightstand and dug around the drawer to take out a short chain with three hooks. The cuffs were strapped onto Sirius' waiting wrists. Then the short chain were hooked to attach them to each other. After pulling out the chain that was kept hidden in the headboard, Remus pulled the chained cuffs to fasten the middle hook in. There was a small tug to make sure the arms would stay bound. Sirius expected to be lunged on again. Instead, Remus paused his movements to look down into the now confused grey eyes with a slight frown.

"How come you don't ever use your safeword?"

"Huh?" Sirius squirmed, wanting to go on with their physical activity. "What do you mean? I used it that time we tried the whip and flog thing."  _Of all times to talk about this, it has to be now!?_

"You know what I mean." Remus quickly unbuckled the cuffs, releasing the wrists before moving away from Sirius. "Last night, you said no. You never said that when we had sex. Ever." He was curled up into a tight ball now, sitting as far as he could from Sirius on the bed.

 _He thinks he raped me._ The thought sent chills of horror down his spine. "Master?" Sirius quickly moved in front of Remus, who flinched at the word. The distressed state coming from his Master almost made him cry. "Ma-Moony, hold me. Please. You're scaring me. Remus!"

Remus only moved to trace the now faint bruises on Sirius' hips. With a few more pushes, he moved enough to let Sirius move inside his arms, allowing the scared man to sit between his legs and lean back into his chest. It took a few more nudges and whines before Remus was holding the other man tightly. Sirius began talking in a low whisper, wanting Remus to understand.

"You didn't rape me. You didn't do anything I didn't like. Last night, I needed it. I needed you to use me and push me to my limits. I said no because I wasn't ready for my own release. The bars were perfect because it meant I could stay open for you. When I saw the wand piercing, I was scared of coming on the spot. Then I saw you take out the vibrator and I almost lost it. I pictured you coming inside me and plugging me with it, and I wouldn't be able to come because the wand would be plugging my dick." Sirius finally moved one of Remus' hands over, covering his hard dick with it. "This is me just thinking about it. My dick hurt so much from being turned on and that felt so good. You know I always liked the bits of pain. I didn't want that part to stop and was worried about dis-pleasing you by coming without your permission. You didn't do anything. I loved it all and believe me, if I hated it, I would have said my safeword." There was another long pause of silence. "Master, say something." Sirius let out a distressed cry when there was only more silence.

Remus finally moved a few moments later to drizzle soft kisses on Sirius' shoulders. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Stress, I suppose. I think that was a delayed bad drop from Top Space we read about."

Sirius smiled as he leaned back to rest his head on Remus' shoulder.

"It has been a crazy two days."

"Are you okay? I mean, you're not dropping badly, are you?"

"I think I'm okay. You becoming stoic really scared me more than anything else." There was tight squeeze around him with another kiss on the neck. "This is helping."

"I love you. So much."

"I love you, too."

"Don't let me hurt you. Not in ways you don't like. I couldn't bear it."

"You never have, not even during the full moons. You never will either. We spelled the safeword, remember?"

"Yeah. That was a good idea."

They stayed liked this until they became too stiff for comfort. Before they curled together in their usual sleeping position, Sirius requested one thing. The question became a loud whimpering beg halfway through when Remus jumped in to nip at the exposed neck.

"Master!"

Remus had moved to slowly pump Sirius' shaft hard again. Slowly, Remus teasingly licked the fresh hickey and up the jawline to nibble on the quivering man's ear.

"Tell me what you want, pet."

"I... I want you, Master."

"You have me."

"Master," Sirius began trembling as his piercing was being tugged and head teased in ways he liked. He loved being played with like this. "I need you inside me, please."

They shifted slowly so Remus could reach for the jar of lube and gave it to Sirius to open. One hand stayed to pump Sirius' shaft the entire time. Remus used his free hand to dip into the jar. When a large glob of lube was taken out, the jar's top was screwed back on and thrown across the room.

Sirius' breath hitched when three fingers were pressed inside him and bent up into his sweet spot. He automatically drew his legs up against the sides of his stomach and Remus moved to slowly enter him. There was a shiver and loud moans from both men. Sirius' hole was twitching, begging for more.

"More, please. Master, need you."

Remus slowly pushed in until he was balls deep. He moved to wrap Sirius' legs around his hips. Then, he leaned forward on his elbows so Sirius' shaft was pressed between their stomachs and press their lips together. The kiss was soft and warm. Only when their tongues were massaging each other did he start moving his hips. Every movement was agonizingly slow and soft. There was a hungry need on edge with every push inside. It was rare they moved like this. This was all about reconnecting and rebuilding the energy between them. Remus broke the kiss with a shaky breath and looked into Sirius' eyes.

"Master." Sirius began shaking uncontrollably. His hands jerked up to cling onto his Master's back. "Master. Order me, please. Master. I need," there was a sharp intake of breath when the thrusts suddenly became harder and faster. His eyes rolled back as the increased speed cause their belly hairs to send pleasing jolts into his shaft and his Master's thick shaft to hit and stretch every muscle inside him perfectly. They began clenching, wanting to feel more.

"Yesssss. So good. You're so perfect. Come for me. Now!"

Both of them were screaming as release flowed through them at the same time. Remus slowly melted into Sirius, whose limbs gripped him in a tight hug. They fell asleep like this.


	2. Chapter 2

The several days were spent fairly quietly. Remus or Sirius called Lily and James through the floo every other day to make sure their now-parent friends were fine. They tried contacting Peter multiple times for a get together but they never seemed to be able to get proper conversation. They hadn't talked since Harry was born. Sirius had now spent the better part of an hour complaining about this.

"When did he become the popular, busy one? I mean James just made Junior Auror, Lily is going to start her internship once she's done with maternity leave, AND THEY'RE PARENTS NOW! I'm busy developing a flying muggle automobile, and you're about to get your teaching degree. Peter? What's he got going for him? Why's he being so secretive anyways? How come he keeps dodging our questions? He's always been a horrible liar and he knows it. Why does he even bother trying?"

Remus took his chance in the sudden pause to push Sirius against the wall and shut him up completely with a hard kiss. His hands also drifted down to pinch and twist Sirius' nipples. He pulled away with a smile. Sirius stayed pressed against the wall in a daze as Remus finished getting dressed.

"Wh-what?" Sirius stuttered out when his head began to clear. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, now you want to listen? I'm heading out to deal with some paperwork. I should be back by dinner."

"What am I supposed to do all day?"

"I thought you would be busy wrapping up your anniversary gift scheme for me."

"WHAT?" Sirius lunged forward to look at their calendar. It was currently the ninth. There was a black circle around the number twenty-six to mark the full moon. It was the red heart circling the number fifteen that made Sirius go slightly pale.

"You're so over-dramatic." Remus moved to kiss Sirius on the forehead with a smile and said "I love you," before leaving.

When Sirius was finally alone, he collapsed onto the bed. He spent five minutes trying not grow dizzy in his own stupidity. Neither of them were big on anniversaries. They preferred spending any big event in their lives with close friends. Any gift giving had always been random and spontaneous, like Remus' latest shopping trip to the sex shop. Now Remus was suddenly expecting something? But then it was their first anniversary as a married couple. This _was_  different. Sirius prayed Lily might be able to help while quickly getting dressed and took the floo over. He could have walked the ten minutes, the way the group normally visited each other to go along with the Muggle charade, but this was an emergency.

The first thing Sirius saw when he dropped in his friends' fireplace was Lily lying over the couch, asleep. The coffee table was moved towards the fireplace entrance to make room for Harry's portable crib in the center. The coffee table was also cluttered with various baby cleaning supplies. The man carefully maneuvered over the table so he could look into the crib. Harry had been contently staring up towards the balloon mobile with his still unfocused eyes.

"Hey, Padfoot," James whispered as he walked down the stairs. He was dressed in a blue polo shirt and grey slacks. It wasn't his normal Muggle choice of clothes.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"He lost a bet and has to go out with my mon and Aunt on a crash course of Muggle Life 101. I get the day off." Lily was still laying down but had opened her eyes to look over towards James. "That works. The bet was that he couldn't spend the day keeping Harry clean without magic."

"I forgot our anniversy and Remus suddenly expects a big party or something thrown by me," Sirius blurted before Lily could finish her last few words.

James and Lily just stared while Harry let out a wet grunt. Both of them were snapped out of their confusion when the baby began crying. Lily moved to start changing Harry's diaper on the coffee table with James handing off the needed supplies.

"What do you mean he's expecting a party? I thought you two didn't bother with anniversary stuff," James said.

"We don't. Not really. I mean, us marrying fourteen months after he proposed in the same spot was the closest we got. Before he left, he shut me up with a kiss because I was talking about Peter. Speaking of, has he been talking to you about what he's been up to the past few months? He's being - right, Remus. He told me he was going off to sign papers and figured I was planning something for our anniversary."

"Signing papers? Sirius, today's Saturday," Lily frowned at this as she put Harry back into the crib and gave him his pacifier.

Sirius froze, "You don't think...?"

"You're in trouble," James said in a sing-along way and began laughing.

"Stop laughing! Shit. This is bad. This is really bad. SHIT!" Sirius' voice faltered as he started to hyperventilate. Lily transfigured a book into a paper bag and told him to breath into it. James quickly moved to get a glass of water. "We had a fight, when we got home after Harry was born. Remus was scared the werewolf thing would get in the way and he would hurt me. Merlin. What if he's going to leave me!?"

Luckily, James had cast a silencing charm around the baby because Sirius was now wailing in panic and curled up on the floor. It took about twenty minutes after taking a potion Lily had given him for Sirius to calm down. They were all sitting on the couch with Sirius in the middle.

"I don't think he's going to leave you. Remus loves you, okay?" James said quietly. "Trust me. He's honestly a lot more scared of you realizing this was nothing more than a phase or game for you."

"No, it isn't!"

"Listen! I was an idiot and a giant prick when you two first got together and I'm sorry, but I know better now, okay? I see it between you two. I know he's it for you. I understand what it's like in your position because I feel the same way about Lily." Lily started tearing up and waved for him to continue, muttering "hormones." Their hands were intertwined behind Sirius now. "Look, we're both assholes. By pure dumb stupid luck we found redemption with Lily and Remus. Remember that whole mating fluke thing right before our NEWTs? I still hate both of you for that by the way. Lily and I are straight while you're well, you're basically just a nasty horny dog. If for whatever reason any one of us became single again, there's always that slight chance or hope we might be able to find someone else again. Remus on the other hand is well, you know."

"Is sort of sex repulsed with everyone else. I'm literally the only person he's ever been able to be intimate with."

"You're it," Lily continued. "There is no one else."

There was a knock on the door. James let Lily's parents in before excusing himself. Taking in the solemn mood and a shake of Lily's head, the focus quickly went on to sleeping Harry. By the time James came downstairs with a diaper bag, Sirius had started smiling again. Lily and her parents began saying their goodbyes while getting Harry to leave with his grandparents and James.

"Here," James pressed a small bottle into Sirius' hand. "Use our pensive. You'll see what I mean. It'll give you an idea for a present, too."

James quickly said his goodbyes and now it was just the two of them. Lily smiled and took Sirius to a room used as an office. The pensive was brought out from the closet.

"You don't mind if I come with, do you? James told me bits of it, but I've never actually seen it."

**James and Remus were walking down the street. From the looks of their clothes and the street, it was the first day of their summer vacation two years prior. They had gone out to buy dinner for the five of them when James suddenly stopped. Remus stepped back a few steps to look in the window and then at James.**

**"James, really? Think carefully about this." Remus had no choice but to follow him into the store.**

**"Well, that explains why they were late with the food," Lily said as they followed their memory-version husbands.**

**"Are you sure you're ready for this?"**

**"Have been ever since we learned how to successfully cast the Patronus Spell. Aren't you? I know I haven't been the most supportive in the beginning. I'm honestly sorry for that. Anyways, look, you've been in love with him since we were like twelve. You two are finally together and he loves you. Don't you want to take it to the next step?"**

**Remus didn't get to answer when one of the employees finally came forward to greet them. It took about twenty minutes for James to finally find one he liked. Remus on the other hand was preoccupied with a brochure. Sirius had peaked down and was reading along, letting out a loud "Motherfucker!" when he realized what it was.**

**"I think you've been spending too much time watching movies with my dad and James. You're starting to pick up Muggle phrases. What is that?" Lily asked.**

**Remus quickly folded the paper back to return it to it's place.**

**"Ah, good choice sir. Well worth the price in my opinion." Seeing James' confusion as he finished filling out the needed paperwork, the employee answered. "They are called Bond Rings, inspired by soul bonding rituals. It's a popular substitute as most soul bonding rituals are lost, illegal or simply outdated. It is made similarly infused like a wand with it's core. Each ring is specially made with the person's choice of gold, silver or wood. A hair is often used as the core and infused with the band with a small portion of the person's magic. It's then infused with the band using some of the person's magical energy."**

Twenty minutes after leaving the pensive, the two were walking up the same route their husbands took to the jewelry store. Sirius had expected Lily to stay home and get some rest but she brushed him off, saying she was starting to get cabin fever. When they arrived, both were surprised the store was now closed. There were flyers posted on the windows from the inside giving information on leasing the space. All that was left inside were the shelves and cabinets indicating what the space had been previously used for.

"Hello, there." A man from the shop next door came out. "Looking for wedding rings, are you? Though, you look like you could do better than him, sweetheart."

"Ew! She's practically my sister! She's not my type. Besides my _HUSBAND_ is totally hotter than her." This resulted in the man's eyes growing wide and apologizing.

Lily had rolled her eyes at the outburst and asked, "Do you know what happened? My friend here wanted to buy one of their specialized rings."

"They were forced closed by the Aurors. Those rings you're talking about turned out to be lures to make Horcruxes. There's been talk that it has to do with that cult leader Voldemort. Nothing more than rumors, I say. Just another crazy trying to make a name for himself."

The two thanked the man before making their way back. Neither said anything about Voldemort. They both knew something big was going to happen soon, something bigger than a crazed man building a dangerous cult than the Ministry cared to admit. This trip had simply added a drop of worry to that. Both distracted themselves from current events with lunch while discussing Anniversary gift ideas and stories of James settling into the role of Dad.

* * *

"You're back!"

Remus had barely just stepped out of the fireplace when he stumbled back a few steps before falling onto his back. Sirius had thrown himself onto him and was now licking his face. It would have looked normal if Sirius had changed into his dog form but was still human. Remus pulled him back enough to notice a glossy gash above his right brow. It was a raw red and purple shade surrounding a freshly closed cut.

"What happened?"

"He tripped over the cat trying to entertain Harry and hit his head on the coffee table," Lily said from her seat on the couch. She was smiling in amusement. "Don't worry, he's just a bit high from the painkiller. It should wear off soon."

Remus finally managed to move Sirius so they were now standing. Sirius was staring at him with a lopsided smile, clinging to his arm.

"Thanks for bringing him home. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, I should be getting back." Lily stood up to give her friends a tight hug. "James might burn down the kitchen trying to heat up the milk."

"How is life with two kids?"

Lily laughed at this. "It's been great. Wouldn't change it for the world." She gave Sirius a hard nudge on the shoulder and told him to stay out of trouble before going home.

"Come on, you. Did you eat yet?"

Remus tried to pull his Mate into the kitchen but Sirius shook his head. Slowly, Sirius lowered himself to his knees and looked up with hopeful eyes. Threading his fingers into Sirius' hair, Remus couldn't help but sigh in contentment. Then he pulled away to sit on the couch.

"Strip," Remus ordered as he took off his shirt and shoes before stretching himself out. Sirius stood up and did as told. "Come here."

Sirius was pulled in on top of Remus. They were now laying down, shifting to find a comfortable position. An arm was draped over Sirius and a hand was gently placed on the back of his head to play with his long hair. Sirius protested to being cuddled, preferring to suck his Master instead. He was hushed and pulled back into his Master's arms. The next twenty or so minutes were spent in comfortable silence. Soon, the painkiller's high wore off. By then, the wound had healed enough to be just a nasty bruise and the applied salve had completely soaked itself into the wound.

"Better?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded and shifted to play with Remus' chest hairs. "How come you didn't tell me you wanted to soul-bond?"

"How did you--"

"James showed me the memory of you two buying the rings. They've been shut down. Those rings you were thinking about were a scheme to make Horcruxes."

There was a long pause before Remus spoke again.

"We're twenty, still barely adults. I didn't even think you were going to say yes when I proposed."

"I did say yes. We're married. You're stuck with me. How come you're still afraid I'll leave you?"

"I know you won't, rationally I know that. There's just a part of me that's always going to be scared of hurting you or that you're going to realize you deserve better than me and find someone more interesting. Someone that doesn't have to be locked in a cage every few weeks."

"More interesting? Like a dimwitted Quidditch player taking steroids? You're an idiot." Sirius scoffed, then lifted himself just enough to place a deep kiss onto his Master's lips. "You're mine as much as I am yours."

"It's just," Remus moved to brush his fingers against Sirius' cheek. "You've made me so happy. I'm scared this is all a dream and soon it's going to become a nightmare."

"It's not. Is this why you brought up our anniversary? Did you really have paperwork to sign or was it an excuse to get me something?"

"Let me up. I have to show you something."

The couple shifted to allow Remus up to retrieve a folder from his bag. After sitting down on the couch, he handed the folder to Sirius. It took about two minutes for Sirius to read its contents before there was paper flying everywhere. The dark haired man screamed in excitement before throwing himself over Remus for a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you! I can't believe I'm married to a Professor." Sirius leaned in for another deep kiss.

"Not really. I might have the initial degree but I still have to work two years as an assistant before I can get a job full time on my own. Now it's the hard part of finding a job," Remus said when they finally pulled apart. They were slightly out of breath. "About our anniversary, do you want to do something? I was partly joking this morning. I'd be just as happy with a quiet night of ordering in food and sex."

"I set an appointment for Monday morning. Remember the bracelets from Yue-Lao's? I dropped by Temptations to ask. Yue-Lao's is branching out, by the way. There's going to be a London location next year. Anyways, turns out there's a jewelers in Bristol that specializes in rings and bracelets with the same spells. We need to be there so the rings can imprint on us. They won't be like Hocruxes, the spells are similar to the ones parents tend to use to keep track of their kids. Basically, once the rings imprints, we trade them. The ring I wear will let me know how you're doing physically and magically and vise versa. They can also be used like drowsing machines, to find each other quickly if we need to. I was hoping we could use those as our wedding bands and," Sirius started to play with the band on his left ring finger, "maybe wear these on necklace chains or something."

A wide smile spread on Remus' lips. He moved to dig into his bag again before returning with a yellow six by nine inch envelope. The envelope was handed to Sirius, who dug out the contents and smiled widely when realizing what it was. Inside were two Muggle passports for both of them and two sets of round trip plane tickets for New York. The departure date and time were for following Friday morning, specifically their anniversary. The return trip was for two days later.

"I was thinking of going back there for the weekend but with the fun of Muggle air travel."

"You, flying?" Sirius laughed at this. Remus was not a fan of flying and tended to get sick when on a broom.

"I think I'll be okay as long as there's no threat of bugs to swallow."

"God, I love you!" Sirius threw himself over Remus' lap and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck before leaning in for a kiss.

"You've been watching movies with Harold again, haven't you?" Remus asked when they pulled apart.

"Lily said the same thing!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days came and went relatively uneventfully. They had gone to the jewelers and obtained their rings with no trouble at all. These new rings replaced their original wedding bands. While there, they also had purchased chains to hang their first bands around their respective necks. They confirmed Arnold's schedule to mind the shop while they were away, and Sirius had packed their travel bags for the weekend in his excitement. They had just finished dinner when an owl pecked the window. It was from St Mungo's, Remus' father had been admitted. When they arrived in the hospital they were greeted with some confusion in the lobby.

"What happened?" Sirius asked when they managed to find the end of the line for the receptionist.

"Attack in Diagon Ally. It's that Voldemort trying to make himself known. Guess now he has." A woman in front of them answered before being shuffled forward.

Sirius took Remus' hand and gave it a hard squeeze. The next several minutes of waiting felt like years. Finally, they were directed to an available receptionist. It took another few long moments before they were told which room to go to. Remus suddenly felt sick. Most of his weight was shifted to lean on Sirius as they made their way. Lyall had been placed in one of the long term wards. When they stepped up to the nurses desk, Remus opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sirius took over.

"Hi, we're here to see Lyall Lupin."

"Oh, hello. He's in that room there," the nurse pointed to the closest door to them. "Healer Ito is busy right now, I'll let him know you're here. He wants to speak with you."

Sirius nodded and led Remus into the room. The older man was in a single patient room and so still. He had been tucked into the bed in the middle of the small room. The wall above the bed's headboard was lit with his vitals. There was also a levitated bag with a tube in the bottom to let a green fluid into Lyall's arm. Sirius gently took Remus' hand and gently pulled him around the bed, into the chair that was placed in the opposite side of the door. It was expanded to allow both to comfortably sit. Remus simply sat, looking shell-shocked, while holding his husband's hand like his life depended on it. No words were said as they waited. The next hour felt like years. They both shot up into a standing position when the Healer finally walked in and introduced himself.

"Paul Ito. Sorry for the wait. About your father," the Healer glanced at the vital monitor and flipped through the chart that had hung at the foot of the bed. "The good news is, he's stabilized. The bad news is the most severe injuries were to the head. The biggest concern is any permanent brain damage due to the swelling between the skull and the brain. We were forced to induce a coma to allow it to heal properly. I also wanted to confirm some of the medications we found listed and in his system," a paper was given to Remus to look over. "Your father was found in front of Grove's Potions with some refills. Has he also been drinking heavily?"

"He's been depressed since my Mother passed," Remus said quietly as he handed back the list with a trembling hand. "He's cut down a lot on the drinking since his appointments with the Mind Healer started and this latest set of potions."

"As I said, your father's stable. We should know more when the swelling subsides and when he wakes up. He will also need physical therapy after this. Anything else will depend on his waking. Do you have any questions?"

"What," Remus' voice caught in his throat and he looked at Sirius, slightly panicked.

"What are his chances of waking up?" Sirius finished for him while wiping away a tear.

"The truth? He's in his early forties and his organs are slightly damaged from the liquor he's been drinking but otherwise he's in excellent shape. If your father were a Muggle, I would tell you to prepare yourselves for his death. Fortunately, his Magical core is still strong and keeping him alive. I would say there's at least a eighty per cent chance of him walking out of this hospital as well as one can hope in his case."

This made Remus let out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding in and nodded. Healer Ito gave him a smile of encouragement before excusing himself to tend to his other patients. When they were alone, all Remus could do was bury his head into Sirius' neck, who responded with a tight hug. Both jumped when James came running into the room some time later.

"I just found out a few minutes ago. Shit, Moony. I'm sorry. How is he?"

Remus looked up at James than at his dad with blood shot eyes. Sirius filled James in. They spent some time after this in silence before James left to let others know of the situation. The night was one of the longest nights for Remus. The following days passed slowly, one blending into the next. If it weren't for their friends and extended family, they would not have taken care of their own basic needs. Sirius had contacted Arnold to put up a sign and close up shop, giving him the next month's pay and advising him to look for another job. A few days after that, Remus had been getting dressed when he noticed the date. It was their anniversary. Sirius walked up to draw him in for a tight hug.

"We can always reschedule trips," Sirius whispered when he pulled away to kiss Remus' cheek and took his hand. When Sirius gave it a small squeeze, he wasn't surprised by the sudden weight on him. Remus had leaned into him, head tucked against his neck, and broke down. Sirius simply held him tightly, relieved. Remus had spent the past few days somewhat shell-shocked.

They arrived at the hospital and were greeted with a commotion in Lyall's room. Remus started to panic when Fleamont walked up to them and let them know what was going on. Lyall had woken up just a few minutes ago and tests were being run. Nearly an hour later, the results came in to tell everyone know all was well. As predicted, physical therapy would be needed. For the first time in days, Remus was breathing in peace.

* * *

The next nine days came and went pretty quickly. Remus woke up on the morning of the twenty-forth with a start. Rolling over, he shook Sirius awake. When awake enough, Sirius' breath was taken away when his lips were devoured. Sirius moaned into the familiar energy, his body begging for more, excited to be knotted. The next moments were spent in a rush, the only noise coming from either was heavy breathing.

Remus quickly moved to take out the jar of lube they kept in the nightstand. He practically ripped the lid off, dipped his fingers in for a fairly large glob, and aggressively slipped them into Sirius. Sirius had spread his legs while shivering in anticipation. Two fingers were shoved in to draw out a sharp gasp.

"Do it, NOW!" Sirius screamed when the forth finger had barely just slipped in.

Both gasped and their breathing became erratic when Remus slipped inside. Sirius groaned and threw his head back, his neck bit on as soon as it was exposed.

_**So tight.**_ Remus' hips began moving in short desperate bursts.

_**More. I need, argh, give me all of it.**_ Sirius' breath started to become hitched as his body arched for more.

Suddenly, both of swimming in a burst of light as they both came. Their nerves tingled. Neither noticed with their orgasm, a strong wave of magic was thrown out of both of them. It spread out like an earthquake, creating a massive black out in their area. They didn't notice that they were floating three feet over their bed either. The couple spent the hour or so swimming in bliss. They were high in an euphoria neither had experienced. With a startle, both were yelping in shock when they found themselves suddenly falling and bouncing back onto their bed.

"What was that?" Sirius asked in a slightly raised voice.

"I, I don't know," Remus stuttered as he managed to pull out and rolled to his back. Sirius quickly moved in to cuddle. "More wolf stuff?"

"We never did figure out exactly why you knot me."

It was another several minutes before Remus frowned at a realization. He could have sworn he heard Sirius asking for more but thinking it over, he didn't remember seeing his lips moving. _**Sirius. Can you hear me?**_  Waiting a full five minutes, he let out a heavy breath. **_Well there goes that theory._**

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I don't know. I'm worried. The knot's been going on since just before we left school. We just figured it was like you read about, the stress and everything. It's been the same since then. The two days before the full moon, it's nothing but this raw energy infused sex, but this was..."

"Yeah," Sirius whispered. Neither know how to label what they had just experienced. It was definitely beyond primal. "So, what's diff-" The statement wasn't finished, instead Sirius lifted his left hand and stared at the new wedding band resting on his ring finger. "Holy crap!"

Both bolted up into a sitting position while staring at their rings. They quickly removed them and threw them onto the bed as they stood up. Remus took his wand and cast several spells. The next half hour was spent casting every detection spell they could think of and there was nothing wrong with them. As far as they could tell, the rings were spelled as advertised. Simple monitoring spells. Nonetheless, they decided to pack them away for now. They wanted to get them tested by the Auror's Dark Arts department. With that done, Remus' body started to cry out in need again and both were back in bed.

* * *

The first thing that registered when Remus woke up was his face buried in Sirius' thick fur. Sirius was still asleep in his dog form. Like every morning after the full moon since their relationship began, Remus had woken up naked with his arms and legs wrapped around the dog tightly. Slowly he got up, fighting every fatigued muscle in his body. It didn't take long for Sirius to wake up afterwards and change back.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked as he sat up to kiss Remus on the shoulder.

"It's starting to hurt more."

"The new potions they're developing should be ready soon. Hopefully they'll help."

"Hmm," Remus started to lay back down to rest his head on Sirius' lap when he was stopped.

"We promised we'd go see your dad today. Let's get you some pain potions and into a hot bath before we do."

Reluctantly, Remus let himself be pulled up the stairs out of the basement. They were surprised to find two sets of clothes waiting for them in the hallway. Potions and bath forgotten, they both quickly dressed and ran into their living room. Lily was sitting on the couch while holding Harry in her arms. Her eyes were swollen red from crying.

"No," was all Remus said before flooing to the hospital.

Everything was a blur. One of the Healers behind the reception jumped up and started to apologize while the other stood up to get the Healer Powell. Powell had taken over Lyall's care when he was transferred into one of the rehabilitation units. Remus wanted to scream but nothing happened. Healer Powell came running up and started talking. The only words that Remus registered were "undetected blood clots" and "stroke" before running out feeling sick.

Sirius stepped into Lyall Lupin's house. He found Remus standing in the middle of the living room. Quietly, he walked up to pull him into a tight hug. It took a long moment before everything to come out. The next ten minutes were spent with Remus breaking down with his head buried in Sirius' shoulder. Sirius helped Remus onto the couch when he started to calm down.

"How did you find me?" Remus asked after drinking some water that was summoned.

"So, I have a theory. You're not just a Wizard anymore. You haven't been since you were bitten. You being a Werewolf changed your Magical core. You know how our Magic settles and it sort of solidifies when we become seventeen? Why that specific age for Wizards always confused the hell out of me. It's always exactly seventeen years after we're born. Anyways, remember how yours stayed a bit off until the first Knot? We just assumed it was stress because that theory was the best lead we had. We both also know that in most cases wolves, the animal in the wild, mate for life. I thought it was odd that you were stressing so much for your NEWTs when you were always confidant about your schoolwork. It's part of the reason you and Lily get along so well. What if your Wizard and Werewolf magics had finally started to settle in and the stress was just a symptom? Master, you've never been jealous and possessive until that point either."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"We were levitating without Leviosa."

Remus frowned and stared at Sirius as he started to put the pieces together.

"You think we're bonded."

"Sort of, I guess. After I talked to Lily and took her home, I was about to floo to the hospital but something told me you were here. It's really confusing. It was like a gut instinct I couldn't shake off, I just knew you needed me but not right away. It's why I stayed with Lily and took her home first."

"The timing fits."

"We didn't find anything wrong with the rings either. Just your basic tracking spells with our bits of personal magic mixed in. What if the energy coming from whatever causes the Knot mixed in with us wearing each other's magical signatures and we somehow became bonded?"

Remus let out a heavy sigh as he looked around the living room without answering. It was the home his parents had purchased after he started attending Hogwarts. There was nothing but a sense of warm belonging here. With a clear head, Remus stood and helped Sirius up.

"Thank you," Remus leaned in to gently kiss Sirius on the lips.

"What for?"

"Being here, knowing I needed something to talk about to calm down."

"I was just answering -" Sirius didn't get to finish his sentence when he was jerked forward into a tight hug.

"Don't die," Remus whispered into Sirius' neck. "You're the one person I can't _ever_ loose. I'm nothing without you."

"I promise," Sirius gave Remus a tight squeeze and choked back his own tears. "I feel the same way about you."

A long moment later, they slowly pulled apart to wipe each other's tears.

"I suppose we should start sorting his things."

"How about we start with photos and other momentos?"

* * *

Three weeks later, more death in the family came. This time it was Regulus Black. He had been missing for some time now and his body was discovered in a cave by a group who became stranded there. No one knew what exactly caused his death or why he had been there. The only reason they knew was because Regulus' wand and a few other identifications survived the year's worth of decay. Furious and in denial when hearing the news, Walburga Black let out an explosion in the Ministry where she was told. The explosion killed not only her, but everyone within ten feet of her, injuring more around her.

In the weeks since that initial attack in Diagon Ally that cause Lyall's death, there had been more small incidents associated with Voldemort. They were mainly reports of fights in pubs, arrests, and suicides starting to leak into the Daily Prophet. There were also people talking, words being twisted. It didn't matter if people just blamed it on mass hysteria, no one could deny there was a feeling of dread creeping up everyone's spine. The explosion Walburga had caused in her grief only fueled the talking.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after Lyall's death, they had finally gotten around to returning to their shop after Voldemort's attack to sort through things. Most of the shop had survived the attack but the garage Sirius had used had been demolished. After packing everything they could salvage, they decided to look into relocating. After Walburga's death, Remus had also tried to get Sirius to go back to the house he had been left with. Sirius had refused and didn't even want to touch the inheritance money. Remus didn't bring it up after the third time he tried to convince Sirius. The conversation had led to Sirius giving Remus the silent treatment for the night. The topic wasn't brought up again until later that week when to both their surprise, Dumbledore had knocked on their door.

Dumbledore told them about an organization called the Order of the Phoenix and how they were in need of more people. There was also a need for a new base of operations and Grimauld Place was ideal. Reluctantly, Sirius agreed to claiming everything. Plans were made for the first Order meeting there the next evening. The next few hours were spent rushing to the lawyer's office confirming the residence and inheritance transferred to Sirius' name and linked with Remus. Then came the dreaded process of going into the home Sirius had been shunned from. Things were quiet when they walked in. At least, for the first minute or so. Remus had placed a hand into one of Sirius' and gave it a comforting squeeze. Sirius let out a heavy, resigned sigh.

"Let's get this-" Sirius started to say as he pulled Remus towards the stairs when interrupted by loud banshee like shreiking.

"HALF BLOOD IN THE HOUSE! FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! USELESS WASTE!"

Remus clutched the sides of his head as he doubled over, looking like he was about to vomit. Fighting the pain in his own ears and the urge to check on Remus, Sirius moved to point his wand at the portrait hanging at the top of the stairs in front of them. There was no thinking, just reacting on pure instinct and raw emotion. Sirius hadn't even realized he was screaming the next two words. It took another long moment or two but Remus recovered when the bright green light faded. The werewolf stiffly shifted to look at now silent portrait. It was barely hanging on the wall. The frame and the wall around the portrait were charred while the painting of Walburga Black had been frozen in a stunned scream. Remus struggled to stand as he looked at Sirius, trying to interpret his expression.

"Siri?" Remus placed his hands on Sirius' shell-shocked face and wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall before pulling him into a tight hug. "It's okay. You're okay. She's gone, love. She's finally gone."

The next sound that came after Remus finished talking was Sirius' wand hitting the floor. Then Sirius' arms were wrapped around his husband's sides and head bowed into a shoulder. A minute later, Sirius released a long scream. It was one of pure frustration and release of the pain he endured being raised by his parents. The Aurors soon stormed in to find the couple collapsed on the floor with Sirius curled in Remus' arms sobbing weakly.

* * *

Sirius woke up wrapped in firm arms and face pressed against Remus' chest. He started to move into a sitting position which had woken Remus up, who automatically gripped Sirius in tighter before opening his eyes. They were in Sirius' old bed in Grimauld Place. The last thing Sirius remembered was sending the killing curse toward his mother's portrait.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked as he sat up next to Sirius against the headboard and taking a hand into his. The darker haired man just responded with a shrug and rested his head on Remus' shoulder. "The Aurors came rushing in after you used the curse. They took the portrait as evidence. You're not going to be charged but the incident's been added to your record. Oh, guess who filed the report? Todd Jenkins. He spent the whole time red in the face trying to decide if he wanted to kill you or be proud."

Sirius smiled at this. Todd Jenkins had been the Gryffindor Head Boy when the couple started Hogwarts. Not only had Jenkins heard of the relationship between Sirius and his mother, he had also been the one to deal with them when the couple was caught by the Muggle Police having sex in London.

"How did you know which room was mine? Why are we even still here?"

"You were too exhausted to travel. Kreacher led me."

Sirius' face twisted in disgust. "Ugh, I hate that creature."

"He's not so bad. It's not his fault he has such a miserable personality. Think of it this way: you got lucky by leaving this house and your family. You found a loving family with me, James, Lily and our parents plus Peter. Andromeda and Dora even came into your life with love. Kreacher on the other hand has been enslaved and corrupted by your parent's twisted mess. Trust me, a warm polite gesture went a long way when I asked him for directions."

"What?"

"I just asked 'Kreacher, please. Sirius isn't well. Will you help me?' I think he got teary eyed when I thanked him afterwards. He's gone from calling me a filthy traitor half-blood to Mangy Wolf."

"I don't believe you," Sirius said before calling for the house elf.

Kreacher came into the room with a crackling pop. "Brat blood traitor calls?"

Sirius almost jumped at the house elf but was stopped.

"I apologize for his behavior, Kreacher. Sirius is just having a hard time believing you helped me earlier."

Kreacher squinted his eyes at Sirius then looked at Remus. "Mangy Wolf kind."

"Well, I'll be damned," Sirius whispered in shock. "I'm sorry." It was a sincere apology that carried layers of sorrow and regret.

Kreacher looked back at Sirius. The next few minutes spent in tense silence was broken by Kreacher mumbling under his breath.

"You can go back to what you were doing now, Kreacher. Sorry for interrupting," Sirius said. He turned to Remus when the house elf popped away. "I can't believe it."

"Told you," Remus smirked.

The need for food drew them out of bed. They left to eat after asking Kreacher to clean up the house for company the next day. Kreacher tried to fight it but was forced to agree. It wasn't until they arrived back home and Sirius had automatically stripped when Remus asked about the day's events as they walked upstairs to their bedroom.

"How are you doing?"

"Is it wrong that I'm actually relieved?" Sirius let out a heavy sigh and ran both hands up his face into his scalp to push back his hair. Suddenly, he was laughing. "Why do I feel happy about this? Like suddenly this heavy weight's been lifted from me?"

"Because for the first time in your life you don't have to worry about your abusive parents again. They were horrible people. They never, not once, were supportive and blamed you for everything that went wrong since you were sorted into Gryffindor. For the first time in your life, you're finally free of their poison."

Sirius lunged at Remus for a tight hug. He wanted nothing more than to be held tightly in warmth and love. Remus obliged by squeezing him in close and placing a loving kiss on his temple. After a few moments, Sirius quietly spoke up.

"Master? I was wondering - after the Order meeting - can we go back to New York? I want to just go away for a while."

"The full moon is in three days. We'll have to wait until it passes but we can schedule everything in the morning." A frown slowly crept on Remus' forehead as Sirius smiled and thanked him. "Three days."

"Master?"

"I should be starting to feel restless and itchy right now."

"That's weird," Sirius closed his eyes and rested his hands on Remus' chest. His expression reminded Remus of Sirius trying to remember an answer on an important test from Hogwarts. "I'm only feeling calmness?"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Remus replied. Ever since the last full moon, they discovered they could read each others emotions when concentrating hard enough or when an emotion was strong and raw.

"I hope the knot stays," Sirius said with a sigh.

Remus simply growled and shoved Sirius back against the wall while pushing his arms above his head. The brunet crossed the wrists so he could easily hold them still with one hand. His other hand roamed down to pinch a nipple and firmly twisted it. Sirius whimpered, then whined when the twisting stopped.

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?"

Sirius blinked. His hard-on went flaccid as he processed this unexpected question. "What?"

"Are you going to be okay when we have to go back for the Order?"

"Master," Sirius started to protest but hushed with a hard stare. He looked down as he quietly answered, "I don't ever want to go back. If I could, I would burn the building down. But with Voldemort on the loose, I'll be okay."

Remus raised Sirius' head back up by the chin with a finger. A gentle kiss was placed on Sirius' lips.

"When all of this is over, we'll sell it and you'll never have to think about that place again." This caused Sirius to give a weak smile. Remus slowly stepped back as he ordered, "Meanwhile, as we have a some time to spare, turn around. Hands above your shoulders on the wall."

Sirius quickly did as told, the anticipation going straight to his groin. He heard the night stand drawer open, some rummaging, and the drawer being gently closed. There was some light clinking of chains. A shiver of excitement caused his dick to twitch. The sound had been his Master laying out a set of nipple clamps somewhere. There was a pause and rustle of clothes as he listened to his Master undressing. He counted the soft steps taken behind him and finally his Master was touching him.

Remus slowly ran his fingers from Sirius' neck and down his spine, enjoying the shivers that ran throughout his sub's body. Sirius' head bowed forward and instinctively pushed out his ass when Remus' hand reached the base of his spine. There was a small yelp of surprise when a slap landed on the left cheek and a whimper when another landed on the right. A foot pushed against Sirius' ankles to spread out his stance a bit.

"You're going to hold this until I'm done with you," Remus said in Sirius' ear as he placed Sirius' favorite butt plug in his mouth.

There was no other warning. Sirius' cheeks were quickly and roughly spread to allow Remus' hard-on to swiftly slip inside him. All Sirius could do was brace his upper chest against the wall while crying out around the plug. Remus fucked him aggressively, just the way he loved it. It didn't take long for Remus to find release.

"Fuck!" With one final thrust inside, Remus was coming. "Shit," was whispered into Sirius' ear as he felt the base of his dick start to grow. "Looks like your prayers were answered."

All Sirius could do was moan around the butt plug still in his mouth. It was completely soaked in saliva and some had even begun dripping down his chin. They stayed like this for some time while catching their breaths. It wasn't until the knot had started to diminish when Sirius unconsciously began flexing his muscles around his Master's dick, already wanting more. Remus growled at this, gripped Sirius' hips hard, and began drilling into the quivering hole again. Sirius was nothing more than a rag-doll play thing at this point.

* * *

Slowly, Sirius woke up, blinking at bright sunlight in his eyes. Things started to register one by one. First thing he noticed was the clock on the nightstand that said it was nearly noon. He was in bed being spooned, held tightly against Remus. While the Knot had subsided for now, Remus' morning wood was still inside him. This made Sirius hum in content. The man couldn't help but smile as he remembered the night's events.

Sirius was well fucked four times against the wall before they made their way to the bed. Somewhere between round three and four, he vaguely remembered letting the plug fall from his mouth. There had been some panic from disobeying his Master but was quickly soothed by being told to ignore it. Sirius had wailed in despair again when they were moving to the bed but was quickly hushed. Remus had sat on the edge of the bed to manhandle his sub face down and cum dripping ass up onto his lap. There Sirius was spanked harder than ever before until he was whimpering quietly with tears running down his face.

After a few moments of Remus caressing Sirius' darkened and sore ass, they both crawled under the covers. They had originally laid on their sides facing each other but as soon as they got comfortable, Sirius was being ordered to turn around. Carefully, Remus had lined himself up to slowly slide back in before wrapping his arms around Sirius' torso. The last round had been too painfully slow and gentle for Sirius' liking but his begs for more were ignored.

The pain in his own hard-on suddenly made Sirius realize he never came. While Remus had given him the permission to cum whenever he wanted when the Knot presented itself, Sirius had become so accustomed to being directly ordered to do so. It hadn't even entered his mind once to cum, despite having the prior permission. It wasn't all that surprising though when he thought about it. After the day's events, he needed to let everything go completely. That included control of his own orgasm. Sirius let out a heavy sigh upon this realization which ended in a startled gasp when he felt himself pulled in for a tight hug from behind.

"Are you done stewing?" Remus' voice was dry and raspy.

"I wasn't stewing," Sirius' voice was just as hoarse. "How long have you been up?"

"A couple of minutes. You didn't even realize you were fucking yourself on my dick, did you?"

Sirius froze as he apologized. Remus chuckled as he nudged Sirius out of bed, fighting his sore muscles to do the same. They both relieved themselves, though it was a bit painful with the state of their dicks. They quickly went to the kitchen for drinks and ate some cold leftovers before rushing back to the bathroom to shower. Showers together always had a calm erotic tone as they washed each other, so it wasn't a surprise when they were both hard again. Remus had wrapped his hand around Sirius' groin to wash it but was surprised by the sudden reaction. Sirius breath had caught and his arms were suddenly flying around Remus' shoulders to brace himself.

"You didn't come last night?" It was more of a growled statement than a question as the realization struck.

Sirius gripped the other man's shoulders tightly, holding on as if his life depended on it. His entire body shook. "Please," he managed to whisper out with his next breath. Remus' hand never left. Instead, the rough fingers hand wrapped themselves around his dick and were slowly rubbing and squeezing it. The water and his own pre-cum added to his Master's hand on him made his entire body burn with need. During this time, his Master was talking into his ear with his breath tickling it. They were words of ownership, telling him how he no longer belonged to himself. There were also gentle words of encouragement and praise which made Sirius beam in pride. Then, in the blink of an eye, it all stopped. Sirius' sight blurred with tears threatening to fall as he howled.

Sirius' cries of need continued as his Master quickly rinsed the soap suds off and shut off the water. His legs wobbled and most of his weight was on Remus as he was walked out of the shower. He felt his body gently moved so his torso was resting on the sink vanity. His legs were spread, his hips gripped and suddenly everything around him seemed to fade as his Master entered him. The only things registering in his mind as he fell into the warmth of subspace were his Master's words and his hole being used.

* * *

Sirius woke up inhaling his Master's scent with chest hairs tickling his nose. He found himself cocooned under a blanket with his Master's limbs wrapped around him. A butt plug was inside him, but it wasn't the one that was frequently used. Instead, it was the slightly firmer silicone one that was specifically made based off his Master's Knot. Sirius also noticed that the cock rings that separated his balls, as well as grip the base of his dick was also on. With a confused frown, Sirius shifted his head against Remus' hand to look into his green eyes. Remus had moved a hand up to caress the the back of Sirius head when he woke up. When his sub shifted to look at him, he smiled and answered the questions etched in his face.

"It's about half past five in the evening. I was going to give you another ten minutes before waking you up. Don't worry, we'll schedule the trip tomorrow. I know you haven't cum since yesterday morning but I also know there's a part of you that wants and needs the denial. You are not to have an orgasm of any sort until I order you to, in New York. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." Sirius said as he processed this. It was true that he didn't want to control anything for the time being and was grateful his Master understood. The fact that his Master knew went straight to his dick but the trail of arousal was stopped by a sharp squeeze before it even had a chance to harden.

"I adjusted it a bit," Remus said in a cocky tone with a smirk on his lips.

"You're evil."

"You love it. Now, let's go eat. We've barely eaten or drank anything all day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing this is taking longer than I expected. Bear with me on updates.


End file.
